


Needed

by bottomsub_dean (orphan_account)



Series: Dom Drop [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, Depressed Castiel, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom Drop, Dom/sub, Fluff, Gentle Dom Castiel, Human Castiel, M/M, No Porn, No Smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bottomsub_dean
Summary: #122 "Just relax, I'll wash your hair for you.”





	Needed

“Just relax, I'll wash your hair for you,” Cas said. He sounded kind of hesitant but, somehow, rather earnest at the same time.  
  
Dean gave him a look. “Are you sure, babe?”  
  
Cas smiled tightly and nodded. “I’m sure, Dean. Right now, I need to take care of you. I need to know…”  
  
_That you still need me_ , he continued in his head, not wanting to say the words aloud. Dean seemed to understand and nodded too, turning in the bathtub so his back was to Castiel.  
  
Dean sighed contentedly when he felt strong fingers massaging shampoo into his hair. He leaned back as far as he could into them, not realizing what was happening when a small moan left his mouth.

  
Cas smiled. He liked knowing Dean was enjoying himself. He supposed that was one reason he was a Dominant in the first place. Being able to make Dean feel good was so valuable to him. He wanted to make sure his boy always felt safe and loved when they were together.  
  
Cas hummed as he picked up the detachable showerhead and rinsed the soap from his lover’s hair. When he was done, he placed a kiss on Dean’s shoulder and broke the silence.  
  
“I love you,” he said softly.  
  
Dean smiled sweetly and leaned back so his head could rest on Cas’s shoulder. “You honestly thought I was going to break up with you?”  
  
Cas sighed. “I suppose I just… didn't see why you wouldn't.”  
  
Dean shook his head and reached down through the water to lace their fingers together. “You know I wouldn't do that, right? I would never break up with you.”  
  
Castiel nodded, pressing a kiss to Dean’s temple and squeezing his hand lightly. “I know, baby. When I drop, which isn't very often, I’m discovering that I tend to feel like you need someone who can take better care of you than I can.”  
  
Dean chuckled softly. “There’s no one in the world who can care for me as well as you do.”  
  
Cas hummed, but said nothing more.  
  
“Do you wanna go back to bed? The water’s not that warm anymore,” Dean yawned.  
  
The other man nodded. They got out of the tub, dried each other off, and made sure the water drained as they got themselves ready for bed. They both decided on only wearing their boxers, and, for a moment, Castiel sat on the mattress before he climbed under the waiting blankets. Dean saw this moment as an opportunity and straddled his boyfriend’s lap, his arms locking around the other man’s neck.  
  
“I’m so bad with words, Cas,” the younger man started. He gazed into Cas’s eyes to show that he meant the words he said. Absentmindedly, his fingers curled into his Dom’s soft, black hair. “I don’t say these things as often as I should.”  
  
“Dean-” The freckled man shook his head, signalling Cas to be quiet. Instead, he just placed his hands on his sub’s sides and rubbed the smooth skin there with his thumbs.  
  
Dean took a breath and continued. “You’re amazing, Castiel. You take care of me so well, it’s like a superpower. Most of the time, you know what’s best for me even before I do, which is just… _awesome_. I love that we can trust each other to do the things that we do and feel the things that we feel. I love that I never have to worry about you judging me for something I want. You never punish me unless I’ve been bad, and even then you’re never mean or give me more than I can handle,” he babbled, desperate to make Castiel understand. “You’re everything I need in a boyfriend and in a Dominant, and if I lost you, I’d….” His voice trailed off and he looked down, embarrassed by the confession he was about to make.  
  
“Sweetheart, look at me,” Cas said. His voice was low and calm and one of his hands came up to cup his sub’s cheek. “I’m not going anywhere, okay, baby boy? Not unless you tell me to.”  
  
The younger man smiled and nodded. They shared several sweet kisses before laying down in their bed and cuddling up under the covers. They lay there in silence with Dean’s fingers still twirling strands of hair that had gotten long enough to start to curl. Occasionally, Cas would kiss Dean’s cheek gently, but neither of them said a word. Finally, just as both of them were about to drift off to sleep, Cas spoke quietly, barely above a whisper.  
  
“Dean?”  
  
“Mm?”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Cas knew the words weren’t necessary -- he wasn’t even sure Dean had actually stayed awake long enough to hear them -- but he meant it. No one had the ability to bring him back from the brink of despair like Dean did. No one else in the world held that power. He them smiled to himself as his heart filled with adoration and pride at the thought that this remarkable, perfect, righteous man was all his.


End file.
